


Squabble

by fancyflautist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Fight, Flashback, Fluff and Angst, M/M, fallen!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyflautist/pseuds/fancyflautist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble revolving around Dean and Cas' first fight since becoming a couple. The graphic depictions of violence aren't graphic at all, but it does depict injured Castiel so there's that. Written as an AU before Sacrifice came out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squabble

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some random posts around Tumblr, there are so many that I'm not even going to bother sourcing. I'm also Musicalroza999 on FFN and this is posted there as well.

The door slammed shut. I was alone.

It was the first time we'd argued since he'd started having to use doors, which by extension meant that it was the first time we'd argued since we'd officially started whatever it was we were doing.

Dating.

I tried to recall the date and realized that it had be three months since Cas fell. Three months together, without fighting. I remembered that night so clearly it was like no time had passed at all.

I'd found him, laying on the ground with a gaping hole in his throat. He was trying to maneuver himself around to the thread of liquid energy on the asphalt of the parking lot.

"Dean…" he'd croaked out.

"Cas! What the hell happened to you?! Why aren't you healing?!" I was by his side before I could even register it. It was instinct to help him.

"Fell. You should… get my grace… here…" he handed me a small bottle and I handed it off to Sam.

"You heard him! Go get it!" I yelled without looking at him, ripping Cas's shirt off as I did so to get a better look at the wound. "I'm going to need the needle and thread to clean this up. And the whiskey we have in the trunk."

I got him cleaned up fairly easily, but he passed out as I was pouring the last splash of whiskey over the stitches to re-sterilize the wound. That was what did it.

"Cas! Cas! Don't do this to me man, wake up!" I shouted, shaking him a little.

"Hello, Dean." He said, eyes opening slightly. "I'm o—" he was cut off by my lips crushing against his. Somewhere in the background I heard Sam laughing and something about "about time you two got your shit together" but I was lost to the world.

Truth was, thinking about it, I'd been lost to the world the second I'd met Castiel. No matter what we'd been through we kept coming back to each other. I touched the bottle around my neck and noted how it glowed brighter and felt warmer when I thought about Cas (although unsurprisingly only when the thoughts were positive).

We'd been fighting about something idiotic. He'd made a smart ass remark about Sam forgetting pie and I'd gone all protective brother on him. It had turned into a shouting fest about any and all little annoyances we had with each other.

I got up and walked out of the room, heading for Baby to go search for him. I was completely oblivious to the footsteps behind me until I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder and a jump on the grace around my neck.

"I wouldn't have left you, Dean." He said quietly after I spun to face him.

"I know. " I said slowly "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have flipped out on you, man."

He didn't reply, just turned the corners of his lips up again before pressing them to mine.


End file.
